Reunion
by BrooklynSays
Summary: 3 years after the war is over, Katara wants to visit an old friend. It's only so long before something HAS to go wrong, right? Zutara, Taang, Sukka
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm lost.

Falling away.

Humanity slipping past my eyes.

Pain.

Burning, aching pain.

I had to stop the lightning from hitting her.

This is how I would pay.

Suddenly, soothing coolness.

Her face.

I stared at her tears as I blacked out.

* * *

"Gah!" I woke with a jolt. My scar throbbed painfully; a storm was coming.

I laid back with a sigh. I had been having dreams of her face lately. I remembered all the times she hugged me, threatened me, or just plain smiled at me. Her vivid blue eyes fueled my every waking moment. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I must have been thrashing around last night. My bed was in total disarray. That made sense. Last night I had my worst, and most frequent, nightmare. I dreamt I was dying, because I had stopped that lightning from hitting her. I was dying and I would never see her again. I was always blacking out as I woke up. Another sigh. I rose, and began to put on my clothes. Today would not be different from yesterday, tomorrow the same as today. Paperwork everywhere. A century-long war wasn't just going to disappear because I was having nightmares. The Fire Lord had to handle these things with dignity and patience. To hell with that, I say.

All day, I would be filled with a painful desire to see her again. It hadn't changed a bit in 6 years. I knew that was impossible, a crazy delusion. She and Aang, the Avatar, had been travelling the world for years, helping orphans left by my nation's war on their parents. There was no way to contact her, because there was no way to know where she was at any given time.

Sigh.

I finished pulling on my royal robes, when there came a timid knock on the door. "Yes?" I called. The door cracked open. "Fire Lord Zuko,someone has sent a message. Shall I have it brought to you?" said the guard, who carried a tablet. His brush was poised to jot down my response.

"Who is it from?"

"Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, sir."

"Yes, Kai Lun. That would be most helpful of you." I said, barely containing my elation. He nodded, closed the door, and padded down the hall. I waited until I could no longer hear his footsteps to release my whoop of joy.

* * *

-3 days earlier-

After months on end of travelling, I was ready for a break. Aang, it seemed, was not. Appa just kept flying on and on, simply because his master told him too. I wondered if the bison would ever get tired of the monotony of our daily routine. Wake up, pack up camp, clean up, hop on Appa, fly all day, land, unpack camp, go to sleep, repeat. That was what we did, until we came to where ever we were going. We had been to cities and towns all over the world, and Aang wasn't showing any sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Aang, I need to get away from all this!" I yelled over the wind. Turns out, sky bison can fly much faster than their size should allow.

"What do you mean by 'this'? Travelling the world, seeing the sights, and helping people? What's so wrong with that?" He replied.

Sigh.

I glared at him, until he began bringing Appa closer to the ground. It was closing in on sunset anyway. We might as well land, I thought. After touching down, we pulled out our tents and sleeping rolls. As we worked, I began presenting my idea. "Aang, we've been travelling for nearly 3 years. We only stop for about a week at a time. We need a break. Both of us. Even Appa does! I'm sure he would just love a month or so without having to haul us around continually." I said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. Where did you plan on staying the whole time anyway. Huh?" Aang said, "We don't exactly have property on Ember Island." That gave me an idea.

Snapping my fingers, I said "Why don't we ask Zuko if we can stay at his summer home there for a while? I'm sure he won't mind." Aang just laughed, saying, "Katara! That's a great idea! And while we're at it. I'll turn us all into giant pink platypus bears! It'll be fun!"

"Why so much sarcasm? Zuko would love to see us again. What's so wrong with that?" I asked. I was mad that he had laughed at my idea. I could have good ideas sometimes too. It wasn't only him. "Because he still has feelings for you! Therefore, I can't trust him near you." Aang cried, "Besides, why do you want to see him so much anyway?" Now I was getting really angry. "I haven't seen him in forever! We saw Toph, Sokka, and Suki just a little while ago. Why are you so jealous of him? What has he done to deserve that from you?" I yelled.

Aang's answer stung a little: "Because I don't want to lose someone else I love!"

I stopped short. Aang _never_ yelled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He had every right to say this. All the people he had grown up with had been killed by the Fire Nation, while he was trapped in the iceberg. Aang was the last of his people.

He said nothing, but turned away. We finished setting up camp, and I headed out to look for firewood. My twin blades of water cut down branches left and right, and I picked them up where they fell. I also managed to waterbend some fish into a sack, and brought it back as dinner. We saved two sticks for dinner, and Aang lit the fire with firebending. We cooked our food in silence.

Just as the sun was slipping below the horizon, I sat watching the dying embers of the fire. The soft sounds of the woods stirred the air. Everything smelled of pine and earth. There came a shuffling noise behind me. It was Aang. He handed me some paper, ink, and a brush. "Write your letter to Zuko. I'll earthbend it straight to his palace in the morning."

Without another word, he pulled his glider from Appa's saddle, and was off, Momo following behind. I didn't even have time to thank him. Aang was over the ridge before I picked up the brush and began. Where to start?

_Dear Zuko…_

* * *

…_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Katara_

Underneath her name, she had stamped the Water Tribe's symbol. She wanted to visit me! Ember Island was currently taken by some close family friends. I wouldn't have wanted her so far from me anyway. If she was going to visit the Fire Nation, she would have to be at the palace itself!

"Kai Lun! Please send for the scribe, Ohn." I called. The head guard simply nodded, as he usually did, and walked off.

In the next hour, I had my letter for Katara. The swiftest messenger hawk was found. She would be here within the week! And to think this morning, that I had thought that today would be nothing special…

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys! Brook here! Just wanted to let you know, I'm brand new to FanFiction, but I thought I could still bring some stuff to the table. First and foremost, thank you for reading this! I know it's not that popular, and I don't stick out much, but it really means a lot to me! Second, I would just ****_love _****it if you could spread the word about my story, so I get more readers. And third, please review! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top! ;) Thanks again guys!**

**~BrooklynSays~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They were all good, so I'm really hoping you like this next chapter as much as you liked the first. And PrettyBender, of course! Kataang may be what started, but I let me tell you…ZUTARA WILL WIN. That's what would have happened had I owned the rights to this show. Speaking of shows, on with this one!**

**~BrooklynSays~**

**One last thing; this was just pointed out to me by a friend of mine. No, you may not call me "BS".**

* * *

BOOM

A loud explosion fractured the air. The royal harbor was filled with people; peasants, thieves, noblemen. Everyone was awaiting the arrival of the Lady Katara. Somehow, word had gotten out about her saving the Fire Lord's life when he was struck by lightning. Now, the people of the Fire Nation absolutely _adored _her. After all their leader had done for them, who wouldn't be grateful to his savior?

That was only part of the reason Zuko had ordered fireworks.

"Where is she? What is taking that captain so damned long?" Zuko muttered under is breath. He had been waiting for day for Katara's arrival, and was just as anxious as the people outside the harbormaster's hut. He wondered how much longer it would take. If something bad had happened, Zuko would fire the whole crew. Literally.

As the crowd strained against the line of guards holding them back, the Fire Lord paced nervously.

BOOM

Another firework went up in a beautiful display of the Fire Nation insignia. It lit up the skies with red and gold sparks, little bits of flame falling back to earth, fizzing out before they harmed anyone. Hopefully, the fireworks would serve as a beacon to the ship.

"Aargh!" Zuko cried out. Every minute spent in the he spent in the hut, the walls seemed to close in as his anxiety grew. Why was he so worried? Even if the ship had somehow gone down, Katara was a waterbender! She was perfectly capable of getting herself out of a mess like that. Wasn't she?

* * *

Miles out at sea, Katara woke to the gentle rocking of the ship. Last night had been a full moon, so she had been unable to sleep. She had simply gotten up, nodded to the night guard that stood outside her door, and headed to the main deck for some waterbending practice. By the light of the moon, she performed graceful swoops and twists with the water, bending her own body as she did so.

After a few hours, the moon began to slide down to the water line. Katara slowly lowered the water back into the ocean. There came a chorus of applause. A few of the guards, it seemed, had come to enjoy the show. Katara grinned.

"Thank you!" she said with a bow.

She looked out at them and smiled. It wasn't everyday these crewmen got to enjoy something other than staring at walls, pretending to be ready to defend the ship. Katara didn't think they didn't do a good job, but they didn't seem too battle-ready just then. She sighed. Like she was any better than them!

As Katara headed back to her room, her guard came running up behind her.

"That was simply amazing, Lady Katara!" the woman wheezed. She must have been running quite a bit to catch up with the waterbender.

"Why, thank you! I'm afraid I don't know your name though." Katara replied.

"I'm Hana." The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you personally Hana. You have been so wonderful to me these past few days, I felt guilty. I'm sorry for not asking you earlier!"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just honored to meet you! The whole Fire Nation was buzzing about your visit when our ship left the harbor. I wonder what everyone is thinking now that we're only a few hours away." Hana gushed.

"The _whole _Fire Nation? Wow. Why is everyone so excited to see me?"

"Well, three years ago, Fire Lord Zuko was struck by lightning. This you know. You saved his life after all! Anyway, word got out, and now everyone simply loves you! Zuko is one of the best Fire Lords the country has ever seen. So, of course everyone thinks you deserve a huge pat on the back for keeping him around!" Hana stated with a smile. This woman seemed so nice! _Then again_, Katara thought, _everyone in the Fire Nation will seem nice now that they aren't trying to capture Aang and I._

Katara simply smiled, but it was soon broken by a yawn.

"You should get some sleep! Like I said, we're only a few hours from harbor." Hana gave Katara a knowing look.

Katara simply nodded her agreement, and together, they walked off towards her quarters.

* * *

It seemed like she had only been asleep for minutes when Katara swore she could hear the sounds of a fight. _What is that racket? I'm still trying to get some sleep. I thought fights between guards weren't even allowed_ she thought to herself.

Rising, Katara pulled her clothes over her underwrappings. Judging by the sun, it was close enough to late morning that she needed to get up anyway. The light blue tunic was similar to what she had worn while traveling with the gang, before Aang had defeated Ozai. She sighed. Those had been good times, even though there had been struggles.

As she staggered out the door, clumsily pulling on her twin waterskins, she nearly ran into Hana.

"Oh! Sorry Hana! I didn't see you there. I was just heading out to get some food. Would you like to join me?" Katara fumbled to apologize for almost bowling the woman over.

"You're fine! It takes a lot to knock me over, believe me. And thank you for inviting me. I'm starving!" Hana said with a grin.

Katara laughed. Hana sounded a lot like Sokka. As they set off, Katara noticed the sounds of battle were growing louder. At first, she had thought it was nothing. Now, she worried that it was definitely something.

Shooting Hana a curious look, Katara slowed to a tiptoe. She crouched down as she turned the corner, ready to react quickly. However, she wasn't prepared for what she saw at all.

On deck, it was pure chaos. Amidst the struggling guards, black-robed figures danced. Slicing and stabbing, they looked every bit assassins. Then, she saw the masks.

Glittering gold, they looked like wolfish faces. Katara was dumbfounded. Who were these people and what were they here for? Suddenly, she heard something coming her way from the side. Quicker than she could register, Hana had pulled out her broadswords and deflected it. The projectile turned out to be a knife. Just like Mai's. What was this?

Katara snapped back to her senses. Pulling two long streams from her skins, she turned to her friend.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She smiled, and launched herself into the fray. Hana followed suit. Together, they were unstoppable. The invaders however, seemed endless. The two women hacked and swooped, twirled and turned, but they were always surrounded. Panting, they reached a standstill with the attackers.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Katara yelled, a pale sheen of sweat coating her body.

No reply came. Hana growled like an animal. Katara couldn't help but admire her courage. Even when the odds were stacked against them, Hana spat in their faces. A grin spilt her face. One of the masked people stepped forward and poked her in the stomach with the point of his sword. If it even was a he. There was no way to know.

They stayed silent. Both sides were simply staring. Katara noticed that the rest of the deck had been cleared. Where was the rest of the crew? Suddenly, she realized they had either been imprisoned in the hold, or shoved overboard. She strained to hear sounds of splashing below, but the wall of people around her was too thick.

Just then, the person who appeared to be the leader stepped forward. His mask seemed to be made of iron, and wasn't at all like the others. It was designed to look like a frowning theatre face, sad and depressing. The dark metal did nothing to improve the looks of it. The man stepped forward. Katara could feel his rank breath on her face.

His hand flew up; and three fingered gesture that moved the group into action. Within moments, Katara and Hana were tied back to back, their weapons rendered useless. Another gesture, this time with four fingers sent them over the side of the boat. The two women screamed, and hit the cold, black water with a smack.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So, what did you think? Yes, no, maybe so? I'm always open for ideas, so if there is anything/anyone you want to see in an upcoming chapter, I would love to hear it! Send me a PM if you have an account, leave a comment below if you don't. No worries! I am forever checking my reviews, so I will most likely get to yours.**

**Oh, and before I forget, "hana" is one of the many ways to say flower in Japanese. Hope you guys thought that it worked for a character!**

**REVIEW! I'm aiming for 3 reviews before I put up chapter 3. The sooner that happens, the sooner the next chapter is out there for you guys, so tell everyone!**

**~BrooklynSays~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I have a good explanation! I hit what you could call Writers' "Great Wall of China". I have had NO ideas for over a week. Not even an inkling of one. But now I think I'm good. If this is a dumpy chapter, say so in the review, and I'll take it down and write a new one. I also wanted to say I want 3 **_**signed **_**reviews. That means those of you with an account. I keep looking at the little number under the "Manage Stories" tab because I don't have time to look at the reviews themselves. Anyways, I apologize for the wait, again, and I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Read and review guys!**

**~BrooklynSays~**

* * *

As the cold blackness swallowed them whole, the mysterious people on the deck began to disperse. After the waterbender and her friend had been dealt with, they were free to continue with their plans. While it may have been risky to dump them in water, they figured the bender was bound tightly enough that it wouldn't been a problem.

"Everyone, take off your disguises. We pull into harbor soon. We wouldn't want Fire Lord Zuko to suspect something now would we?" A voice boomed over the loud speaker.

Up in the control room, a woman's figure stepped away from the window. After giving the people below her orders, she sat back.

"We're coming for you, _Zu-zu._"

* * *

She saw nothing but black. Her body was frozen to the bone in seconds. As hard as Hana struggled, she just couldn't work her way out of the bonds. Katara seemed to be unconscious. She must have hit her head when they fell into the water. Not that she would be able to help much anyway. It wasn't like she would be able to bend them out of this. Hana wished she could sigh without choking on water.

With a shake of her head, she began to swim like a dolphin. With Katara's limp form attached to her back, it was not easy feat. But her years of military training came in handy. All those hotsquats Commander Li had made her battalion do were certainly worth it.

Once she reached the surface, Hana gasped for breath.

"_Chumps_." She muttered. Why couldn't they be a little nicer and at least give her some more wiggle room? Sighing, she hooked the toe of her boot in the heel of the other. Hana managed to pry out the knife concealed there. She twisted her leg, slowing sawing through the ropes around her feet, as well as those around Katara's, while keeping them both afloat. The waterbender still seemed to be unconscious. Hana began to worry.

Hurrying, she twisted again. This time, she brought the knife close to her hands. Grabbing it carefully, she cut through the ropes binding her hands, and was finally free. Turning in the water, Hana grabbed Katara's wrists and cut them loose. Frantically, Hana searched for something to hold on to. A lone piece of wood floated by, just the right size for two women. Panting, she finally managed to drag Katara's waterlogged body onto the driftwood.

It was only a few seconds before she passed out next to her friend.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko! We have just received an urgent message! It is concerning Lady Katara's ship." The harbormaster walked quickly up and down the harbor in search of Zuko.

"Yes?"came a voice from behind. A scarred face drifted out of the shadows.

"Aah! Oh, my Lord! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! We just received this by wire, from the Polar Carrier. I think…I think you might want to sit down." The poor man looked like he was about to explode. Even so, his expression would be nothing compared to Zuko's just a moment.

"Give it here. It can't possibly be all that ba-" Zuko stopped. "Oh no."

The note read:

_Zuko! I'm sorry to get back in touch with you this way, but I couldn't really think of anything better. Well, I could, but I enjoyed this idea far more than the others. You see, you took something from me. It seemed only fitting I took something from you. Fair enough, right? However, you can't get your waterbender back. She's gone. Just like a certain thing you __**stole.**__ The only way to stop more people from disappearing is to figure out what it is that I want, and give it to me. Otherwise, this is going to get __**very **__messy._

There was no signature, but Zuko didn't need one. He knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short guys! I know you waited forever, and this was all I gave you, but I really got stuck for ideas. I do have the next chapter planned out, but I need 3 SIGNED reviews to continue. You pulled it off in the first chapter, with an extra one in there too. Chapter 2 I let slide, only because I never check anything because I'm so lazy ;3 Anyway, hope you liked it, and I really want to get the next chapter up!**

**~BrooklynSays~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, good news. Well, I'm not sure if you'll think it's good news, but I do! And that's what matters right? I'm just messing with you! Anyway, for the sake of my little notebook and my trusty feather pen, I decided to do shorter chapters from here on out, but hopefully, I'll be able to update more often. I'm getting my 3 signed reviews pretty quickly now. I even got the 3 for the last chapter in 1 night! Good job! Now, go give yourself a cookie if you reviewed. And a pat on the back. You deserve it! Now, on with the show…**

**~BrooklynSays~**

* * *

Katara moaned, rolling over. Water lapped at her fingertips. Her lips were dry and cracked, most likely bleeding. But she couldn't feel it. All she felt was thirst.

"_UGH._ I feel like a saber-tooth moose lion sat on me. Where am I?" she mumbled. Looking over, she saw Hana's limp form.

"Hana! Wake up! Oh, please be ok!" Katara began to shake her friend, hoping to revive her. Hana's lips were dry and flaky. Katara realized that was probably what her whole face looked like. She sighed, and laid Hana back against the wood. For the first time since she awoke, she looked around her.

Their makeshift boat had washed up on a tropical shore. It definitely wasn't Ember Island though. There were at least 2 large mountains that may have been volcanoes. Katara wasn't sure if there were more, but she didn't have the energy to go find out. Both of their bodies were covered with sand, leaving scratches and ugly rashes all over their bodies. Moaning, Katara propped herself up on her elbows, and tried to move off the board. After a few minutes of crab-walking, she finally made it onto the sand.

"_Ugh…_ Katara? Are you there?" Hana groaned, and tried to roll onto her side.

"Hana! Thank goodness you're OK! I was getting worried! How do you feel?"Katara felt relieved knowing her friend was awake.

"Like I'm back at training camp. How 'bout you?"

"Same here, minus the training camp part. More like back under Pakku's teaching."

"Who's teaching?"After all, Hana had never been to the North Pole.

"My old waterbending teacher. He was pretty tough on me, especially so since I was the only girl."Katara smiled at the memories. It sure was hard, but Pakku did have a soft side. Mostly because of Katara's grandmother.

"Anyway… Any idea as to where we are, exactly?" Hana asked.

"Not a clue. Definitely not Ember Island, I know that much. What do you think?" Katara replied.

"Well, judging by how thirsty I am right now, I'd say we were floating around for a few days, a week at the most. We're most likely near the Fire Nation, since it's a tropical climate. Even so, I have no ideas either. This must be an undiscovered island or something." Hana looked around, trying to find clues as to their location. Slowly, she hauled herself to her feet, and went over to help Katara up.

Standing back, they surveyed their "boat". Half of it had never made it out of the water. Some of the grooves and hollows held small crabs trying to find a home. They sighed, knowing that it wouldn't help them to get off the island. Glancing at each other, they turned and walked into the jungle.

* * *

Zuko ran through the halls of the palace, not caring who saw him, or what they thought. Katara was in danger, might even be dead, and that was all that mattered. His world narrowed down to a small tunnel, focused on his bedroom door, now the handle, and now the small pack in the corner. He moved quickly, changing out of his formal robes and into clothes similar to those he wore while traveling with Aang and the group.

Just like that, all his feelings from years ago welled up inside. His anxiety from the days before the battle, his fear that he wouldn't be accepted into the group. The strongest feelings were Zuko's feelings towards Katara.

Zuko stopped himself, and focused again on the pack. _What should I put in there? Definitely some food…_His thoughts blurred together as he flew like a typhoon around his room, cramming things into the bag. Clothes, some money, his dagger from Uncle, and a family picture were the first to go in. Racing out the door, Zuko turned down the halls to the kitchen. Grabbing food at random, and remembering water and a blanket, he hurried towards the palace's front gates.

Once outside, he buckled up the pack, and slung it over his back.

"Nephew! Wait up a moment!" a voice came from the massive front doors.

Zuko turned. Of course his Uncle had seen him. He sighed, anxious to get moving.

"Yes, Uncle?"he moaned.

"I heard about the little…er…message. How dare you leave without saying goodbye! Give this old man a hug!"Iroh laughed.

Blushing furiously, Zuko ducked in for a quick embrace, but his uncle held on to him.

"Zuko, just remember to keep a cool temper. It may be hard to find her, but you can't give up. But you also need to remember to keep in touch. You _are _the Fire Lord."

Zuko gasped. He had totally forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"Uncle, would you mind-" he started.

"Looking over things here while you're gone? Of course! Just be sure to write often. I mean it Nephew. People will start to get suspicious if you disappear completely." Iroh warned.

"I know. Thank you. Now, I have to go."

"Be safe, Zuko. I need you to come back in one piece. Please? For me? Good. I'd better go find some tea to have set aside for your return." Iroh laughed again. Zuko smiled, waved, and walked through the palace gates. Down the road, he paid for an ostrich-horse, and slowly made his was down the road.

"Just like the good old days…" He mused.

* * *

**Alright guys! That was chapter 4! I know it's short, but like I said, that's how it's gonna be from now on. Plus, it takes a lot of effort to write and 2,500 word chapter right after that 3****rd**** review. Anyway, you guys know what to do by now, so get out there and get me my 3!**

**~BrooklynSays~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, before someone says "Brook! I thought you said you would update more often!" just know, that I've been busy. A close friend died this past week. I tried not to let it run over into my work here, but I just got caught up in everything that's been going on. I'm really sorry about that. I'm also not sure when the next chapter will go up, even if there ARE three reviews in a few days. I'm sorry about the wait, but if this chapter is crappy, just let me know in a review and I'll take it down to rewrite it. Thanks for your patience guys!**

**~BrooklynSays~**

* * *

"Argh! We're never going to find shelter by doing this! We need to split up!" Katara was fuming. Hana wouldn't her go off to find somewhere for them to stay. All the woman wanted to do was find food.

"Well, gee, I'm sorry I don't want us to be so tired and starved that we can't even _build _your damn shelter!" Hana roared.

They had been going back and forth like this for hours. Sitting up high in lush palm trees, the two companions had been waiting for food to pass by below. Katara crouched ready, a long stream of water drawn from nearby plants prepped to slice an animal below. Hana had somehow managed to keep hold of the large knife all Fire Nation guards keep concealed in their uniforms. Now, she held the weapon above her head, ready to spring down at a moment's notice.

_Why can't she just understand we need protection? Where does Hana plan to cook dinner, assuming we catch any, seeing as we're IN A FREAKING TREE. _ Katara and been alone with her thoughts, even with Hana right next to her. The warrior had insisted that they stay completely silent, so as to not scare away potential prey.

Meanwhile, Hana's thoughts were boiling. _Can't she see we can't even find somewhere if we're both starving? But wait! She grew up in a village where she was taken care of all the time! If only Katara knew what training has put me through. I know more about survival than she does!_ Hana let out an audible huff, earning her a sharp glance from Katara.

"Alright, Hana. I'm tired of this. We've been up here for at least three hours. Why can't you stay here, while I go try to scrap together a tent? That makes much more sense." Katara offered.

"No! What happens if you get lost, or hurt? Then I have to come find you, and we wind up stuck with no food, and no place to stay. Trust me. We need to stick together. A few more minutes, and then we'll go take a look around. Deal?"

"_Fine._" Katara sighed.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, they climbed down from their leafy perch.

"Alright, O great Master Find-Shelter. Where do you suggest we look first?" _Ha! Answer __**that**__!_ Hana thought to herself.

"We find higher ground first, and take a look around. If we find a good spot, we head towards it. If we don't we stay on top of said higher ground and hope that a passing ship will spot us!" Katara stated triumphantly.

_OK, so maybe she __**has**__ done this before._

Leading the way, the Waterbender did her best to pull water from surrounding plants. Katara hated the way the plants would shrivel up and die, all dried out after she took the liquid. Soon, however, she was over it. Survival was survival, and she did what she had to do to keep the two of them alive.

"Hey, Katara! How long do you think it will take for- AAAAHH!" Hana cried out, but soon her voice vanished.

"Hana! HANA!"

* * *

"Damn!" Zuko's ostrich-horse stopped _again._ It seemed as though the animal couldn't keep moving, lest it damage it's precious claws.

"Why can't you just walk! I mean, come on!"

_SQUAWK_

Bit's of feed flew from the animal's beak, spraying Zuko's face. He shrieked, and let loose flames. Fists on fire, he stormed away from where he tethered his mount, burning shrubs as he passed by.

After walking for almost an hour, he came to a small pool. Nestled in a little clearing, the air around it seemed more peaceful and quiet. Zuko sat down to meditate. So far, his journey had been rather uncomfortable. It took all of his self-control (which there wasn't very much of to begin with) to not fry his ostrich-horse where it stood.

All around Zuko, the daytime residents of the forest calmed, and gradually went to sleep as the sun sank lower on the horizon. Crickets came out and began to chirp. Owls began to hoot and swoop overhead. Zuko remained in his prone form the entire time. Slowly, the world around him seemed to fade.

* * *

"_Zuko…"_

"_Wha-What? Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Zuko looked around. He appeared to be… back at the turtleduck pond at the royal palace. His whole body shimmered a light blue. He was in the Spirit World. _

_Suddenly, his mother appeared next to him. _

"_Mom! What is going on here? How do I get back home? I have to save Katara! She's in danger! Help me get back!" Zuko frantically tried to envision himself back next to the little pond. Nothing happened. When he opened his eyes again, his mother was sitting next to him ._

"_Zuko, honey, I know all about what has happened to the young waterbender. I'm here to help you." Ursa smiled, even thought she knew her words would barely even begin to calm her son. _

"_Let me show you something…" And with that, the vision of the palace grounds faded, and they were in front of yet another pond. It was the fountain back at the Western Air Temple. _

"_What does this place have to do with anything? Mom, I don't see how this will help me." Zuko's breathed had leveled out, but he was still very tense. His whole body was anxious to continue his journey, even if it meant he couldn't speak with his mother. Why did Katara mean so much to him? He gasped. He had never even considered it. Before he could answer himself, his mother spoke. _

"_This place is __**extremely **__important. If you wish to find more about what happened to Katara, it would serve you well to travel here."_

"_But __**why**__? What does the temple have to do with her disappearance?" Zuko was stumped. Ursa suddenly tensed. _

"_My son, I need to go. You must return and resume your travels. I know this is very vague, but trust me. The Western Air Temple is vital to what is about to happen. Promise me you will come here!" Ursa began to look fearful, glancing over her shoulder constantly_

"_Mom? Can you just tell me why-"_

"_No! I need to leave you now. Promise me!"_

"_Fine! I promise! I promise."_

"_Good. I will do my best to come to you when you arrive. Farewell for now, my son." Ursa's form began to flicker and fade, just like the image of the Temple around Zuko…_

* * *

"Ah!" Zuko jolted from his meditation. He was back at the pool in the woods. He sighed, and rose. When he reached the ostrich-horse again, he looked to the stars.

"I promise, Mom."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I think that went pretty well. It has been brought to my attention that I should start asking you guy something. So, here goes. I would love to see any and all fanart/videos made for a story I write. If anyone knows someone, or makes something themselves, just post the link in a review or something, and then I'll put it up on my page. I actually think this is a really good idea, and I encourage everyone to try to find something. Even if it's just a picture you find on Google, send me the link! And remember, 3 SIGNED reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I apologize for the wait. I know that was long, but the funeral stuff is wrapping up, and I should be back to a normal (or somewhat so) schedule from now on. I'm going to try to get you all two chapters tonight, but if that doesn't work, the second should be up within two days. Sorry again!**

**~BrooklynSays~**

* * *

Iroh leisurely walked through the palace grounds, humming "It's a Long Way to Ba Sing Se" to himself as he did so. It had been five days since his nephew had left. Zuko had already sent two letters and a map indicating outposts he wanted set up. Iroh sighed, his tune stopping. The boy certainly had a lot riding on his shoulders, and he was only nineteen.

"General Iroh! Wait up!"

The old man turned, only to have his long beard blown back by a gust of air. He laughed.

"Aang! My dear boy, tell me. How have you been?" Iroh asked, grinning.

"Oh, I've been fine. It's been a while since Katara left though, and she said she'd write when she got here. The thing is, she hasn't yet. I got a little worried," Aang mumble sheepishly.

_Uh oh,_ Iroh thought. No one had told the airbender what had happened to Katara yet.

"Can you take me to her, just to make sure she's OK? Please Iroh?" the boy pleaded.

"Um, I can't. She and Zuko… She and Zuko went off into town and I don't know when they'll be back. Why don't you go look for them?" Iroh gave Aang what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Sure! I wanted to see Zuko again anyway. I need to… er… check on him," Aang stopped. Iroh's eyebrow rose up a few inches.

"Well, I better get going before those two disappear! Goodbye Iroh!" Aang's last words were rushed, forcing Iroh's eyebrow up so far it looked like it was trying to jump off of his forehead. The airbender twirled his glider, and took off. The old man he left on the ground sighed, and slowly trudged back into the palace. _Why didn't I just tell him what happened? What will happen here because I didn't?_

* * *

"Hana? Are you OK? Please answer me!" Katara called frantically. She couldn't see Hana anywhere.

"Down here Katara! I think we have a problem," a reply came from a large hole that had been covered in palm fronds.

"And what would that be?" the waterbender snorted.

"I think I broke my leg when I fell. It's at a weird angle, I can't move it, and I'm losing feeling. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the most, how worried should I be?" Hana called.

"Oh gods. I'm thinking we have an 8 here. Be worried!" _What do we do if the survivalist can't help with survival? Damn, why did I have to visit Zuko in the first place!_ Katara was angry at herself and the situation, but had no outlet.

"Well, then how do we plan to fix it?" Hana asked.

"I don't freaking know! The goddamn hole had to be _right _in the way! Why do these things keep happening to us? I mean, we can't have _this _bad of luck! Oh, but the universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?" Katara blew. It was hot, sticky, there were bugs biting her constantly, they had no shelter, and no food. "Damn _instincts_! Never get us anywhere good!"

Below Hana was rolling her eyes. This girl was crazy. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself up onto her right foot. The left stuck out in such a weird way, she couldn't look at it without wanting to throw up, which they didn't need at all right then.

"Katara."

"Damn trees! No clean water to pull from them! What use are they then? And then the goddamn…"

"Katara…"

"No way I am I going to die in here! No sir! I'll drink my own piss before I die here! Freaking raft had to bring us HERE!"

"KATARA! Chill it!" Hana screamed. Feel nauseated, she sat back down slowly.

"You're going to have to find a vine or something, make a loop, and send it down here. That's the only way I can get out of here before nightfall. Now quit your bitching, because it's getting you nowhere. Hurry up. The sun's already setting!" the warrior couldn't stand sitting around, but now she need to trust her friend.

Above, Katara had stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Fine._" She huffed. Turning, she trudged off into the forest in search of a strong enough plant.

_I hope she can find what we need fast enough. I don't want to be on the ground, or in it, when all the nightlife here comes out, _Hana thought nervously. She stretched herself out on the hard-packed dirt, and stared up at the emerging stars.

* * *

**Alright. I have a question, and a little quest for you. Should I have a group of savages on the island? Or maybe it was all orchestrated by a certain villain? Your task, should you choose to accept it or not, is to find the Sokka quote, Katara quote, and Mako quote in here. First one to find all three gets a mention in the next A/N, so I'll hold off the next chapter till December 5, 2012. If no one gets it before then, no one gets a mention. Sorry, but that's how it's gonna go. I'm also lowering the number of signed reviews necessary for the next chapter. I only need 2 now, but I would love it if more of you would review. I see a lot of favorites and follows on this story, but only a few people actually respond. If I don't get enough feedback, I'm going to be forced to stop writing. Just food for thought. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
